


I Need My Hands On You

by Pyracantha



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Crowley (Good Omens), I stayed up all night and it shows, Jealous Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, fun with angelic grace, good resolution to problems, hot sex is always the answer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: Prompt from Davechicken - reaction to the others attraction to someone else, jealousy“ Aziraphale stares until he sees Crowley laugh, head thrown back, long pale neck exposed, he just can’t take it. He turns on his heel and heads back to the back of the shop. A worm of ugly feeling is in his gut and he doesn’t like it. Crowley is not his to possess and even though they have a partnership, a relationship, Aziraphale would be wholly unreasonable to keep Crowley from TALKING to people. Beautiful people just make him insecure.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	I Need My Hands On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Davechicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/gifts).



> A prompt from davechicken over on tumblr. I had no idea asks showed up in a different place so this is extremely late but I hope you like it!

Aziraphale can see Crowly right out side the door of the shop. He had been expecting the bell, it’s almost Pavlovian at this point turning to the door with a bright smile. But Crowley is taking with someone outside the door, a beautiful dark eyed woman who looks so beautiful in the afternoon light, almost giving Crowley’s flame coloured mop a run for its money in the striking beauty contest. 

Aziraphale stares until he sees Crowley laugh, head thrown back, long pale neck exposed, he just can’t take it. He turns on his heel and heads back to the back of the shop. A worm of ugly feeling is in his gut and he doesn’t like it. Crowley is not his to possess and even though they have a partnership, a relationship, Aziraphale would be wholly unreasonable to keep Crowley from TALKING to people. Beautiful people just make him insecure. 

Though he loves his corporation it’s certainly comfortable but not BEAUTIFUL he thinks. He shakes he head and huffs. This is ridiculous and he’ll go back towards the till and hope Crowley is done with his conversation. He straightens his cuffs and smooths his waistcoat. He can be patient. 

Just one laugh, one genuine grin from Crowley was worth everything. Aziraphale smiles and sees that Crowley is heading in the door. Aziraphale’s smile might have gone a bit overboard as Crowley hits the threshold and stops due to the overwhelming waves of love floating around him. He’s swimming in it.

“Angel? Everything all right?” He asks horsely. His voice is strained in the tide of emotion. 

Crowley heads to the back and sits on the couch still a bit stunned. Aziraphale crosses over to sit next to him ,a bit close, knees and hips touching. 

“Something on your mind Angel?”

Crowley asks knowing that something obviously is and that silence is the best way to get information from his angel. He can’t help but lean in a bit on to Aziraphale’s shoulder and that makes his heart swoon. 

“Well I wanted to see if, I’m what I mean is, oh for pity’s sake! I’m having trouble getting this out.” Aziraphale glances at Crowley and sighs while fidgeting with his hands. 

Crowley reaches out and stills those beloved fingers. “I think I know what you are so eleoquently trying to say” he says softly and even the snark is a worn edge, sanded down by millennia of similar remarks spilled from his lips.

Without letting go of Aziraphale’s hands Crowley leans down and kisses his angel. There is a moment of surprise but almost immediately Aziraphale melts against him and then navigates until Crowley has a lap full of one of the heavenly host which occupies his mind for a blessed few minutes. 

Once they are settled Aziraphale leans in his forehead meeting Crowley’s softly. They spend a few minutes looking in each other’s eyes. Crowley softly kisses Aziraphale’s mouth and says “what say we open that bottle of Borolo and continue this conversation we’ve been having.” He raised his eyebrows over his sunglasses and then deftly removes the glasses and tosses them to the table.

They disentangle and the wine is poured. Now they sit plastered to each other on the sofa. Each with a glass of wine, and a heated look but their conversation (arguments) resume from dinner 

They laze around and talk about everything and nothing. All the things they regret or the things they had done perfectly. They have so many memories together that as night makes it’s late appearance they are tucked up on the sofa with blankets and cocoa. Crowley has a beautiful warm angel as his memories flow over him. 

His angel may get annoyed, JEALOUS even when Crowley talks to other people but the snuggles and daily check in are too comfortable to let go. He has actually prayed about the being the spot where the angel is happiest. 

Thus an idea springs to his mind. Aziraphale abandoning his fussy ways for an hour and then making passionate love to him on the very sofa they are on. He can’t help but roam his hands a bit under the blanket they are sharing. Aziraphale being a quick study in Crowley’s moods obliges by sitting back and rolling up his sleeves. As more gold dusted, strong, forearms appear Crowley goes boneless with desire. 

“Oh my dear boy let’s move this to bedroom if you need someone to tell you what to do?” He cocks and eyebrow with a smirk and Crowley is helpless to resist. Apparently a little jealousy is a good spice to sprinkle every one in a while. Crowley is led upstairs gently and he is a boneless mess so Aziraphale has some dragging to do to get him situated but his eyes slide rapturously up and down Crowley’s body. 

“Oh my dearest when we are done there will be absolutely no doubt who you belong to”

Crowley whimpers, a tiny sound, he would deny later.

Aziraphale leads him to the bed, “Darling lie back and let me show you how much I love you.” His blue eyes are dark and as he climbs over Crowley he is humming very quietly to himself. He sits up to look at how wrecked Crowley is. He cups his jaw and and says “You gorgeous thing you, I’m going to worship you and you are take it and it will be exquisite.”

Aziraphale drags his hand down Crowley’s body and says in a voice laced with ozone and crackles of power, “let’s get started.” 

Crowley’s body shudders in anticipation and Aziraphale’s hand began to work. Crowley can only reply with sounds pulled from deep in his chest that could generously be called a wail. 

He can barely speak for the pleasure coursing through him but he manages to grit out, “Angel, if this is what I get for talking to people in front of your shop remind me to do it more often.” 

They are the last words he is able to speak for a while as Aziraphale’s tongue does angelic things surely not meant for human corporations. 

Crowley will be back online sometime the next day as Aziraphale’s ministrations have taken his brain offline for all but pleasure. The thing he always wants, in the place he always wants to be, with the being he loves and trusts more than anything on earth, Aziraphale.


End file.
